Just you and me
by ypsa1980
Summary: Loki completed his punishment from Odin. He decide to visit Migard once again. But this time, he not planning to conquer the whole of Migard. He just need to conquer one perfect lady. But will he success or will be the opposite? Who is this girl? Has a power to hurt the mischief-god. Is she the daughter of Hulk? Maybe not, but who knows. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Loki visiting Migard again, after his punishment finished. Is he planning to do evil stuff again in Migard? Or maybe just want to find a suitable woman for him.

'Maybe I can find my Migard woman' Loki keep looking for a beautiful maiden.

so many beautiful women in Migard, but no one match with Loki

Loki sitting at the café. he watching closely a table full of women across his table. Nope, nope, and nope.

someone entering the café. a girl, precisely. she looks a little bit awkward for that place. every women or men on that café wearing their best dresses, but this girl just only wearing a T-shirt with Winnie The Pooh picture, and a loose jeans. her hair short like a man, put no a single make up. she looks too clumsy.

she walking directly to the bar, passing Loki's table.

'Hem this girl really different from others. she seems had a strange aura' Loki watching her closely

the girl arrive at the bar, she start speaking with the bartender. suddenly the girl punching the bartender, right on his nose. after that, she walking into the door, leaving the café.

'What the hell is going on?' Loki shocked

but Loki decide to follow that girl. so, he take a leave too from the café.

'Where is she?' Loki searching her. and quickly spotted her, walking toward the underground station

loki running to follow the girl, who's walking quite fast for an ordinary human

'She's gone. Damn!' Loki cursed

"Are you following me?" the girl standing behind Loki

"Who the hell are you, dare to following me" the girl spoke with harsh tone

Loki really shocked, how can an ordinary human could deceived him.

Loki watching the girl standing in front of him, now. he's trying to figure who is this girl.

"Hey, girly boy, I'm asking you" the girl said loudly

"What did you call me? Girly boy? How dare you" Loki getting angry

"So, what's your problem, heh? following me like a thief" the girl giving him sharp look

'This girl more scary than Sif' but Loki starting to like the girl

"Who's your name?" Loki asked her nicely

"Should I give my name to stranger? No, Thanks a lot" The girl walking away

but Loki stopping her. Loki grabbing her arm with force. but the girl act quicker than him, she kicking Loki, right on his foot, and hitting him on his face.

Loki feel so hurt. his nose bleeding. How can a mere human, hurt a GOD. is she the daughter of Hulk? Loki doesn't lost his God Power, so why?

"You, bitch!. I'll kill you instantly" Loki threaten her

"So the girly boy trying so hard to kill me" the girl mocking Loki

'I must control myself, or I'll kill her for sure. And I prefer not to do that' Loki trying to calm his mind

"Hahaha, you looks so funny. actually pretty cut. well, why don't you give me your name first, then I'll give mine" the girl said

"My name is Loki. I'm from Asgard" Loki introduced himself to the girl

"So Loki from Asgard, my name is Valkyrie. I'm from Asgard, too" the girl named Valkyrie laughed so hard

'What? She's from Asgard?' Loki shocked

"Hey, I lived in Asgard for my whole life. Why I never meet you, before?" Valkyrie wondered

"Are you sure you from Asgard? Whose son are you?" Valkyrie asked Loki

"Odin Son" Loki replied

"Odin? No name like that in Asgard. Asgard is a small city, not much people lived there, so I'll know if there is Odin name" Valkyrie spoke with curious tone

"I think we have a different Asgard" Loki said

'So she is just a mere human' but Loki still confusing with her strength

"Oh okay. well that's explain why I don't know about you at all" Valkyrie looks pretty calm

"So what is your purpose to follow me?" she still curious about Loki

"I just interested in you. Your act before, pretty interesting" Loki smiled faintly

"Oh that man is a bitch. He impregnate my friend, but don't want take the responsibility. So, i gave him a little warning" Valkyrie said with firm tone

"You looks very strong for a girl. Do you always win in a fight?" Loki asked with curious

"I'll not start a fight if it's not a must. But maybe it's yes" Valkyrie grinned

Loki smiling widely.

'Maybe she's the one I'm looking for' Loki already fall in love with Valkyrie

"It's already late. Where do you lived? I'll accompany you to go home" Loki offered

"Ehm, no thanks. I'll be fine by myself" Valkyrie refused

"So, can we meet again? How can I contact you?" Loki asked

"Hem, usually I don't give my phone number to a stranger. But maybe I can make an exception for you. Here's my number" Valkyrie giving her number to Loki

"Well, it's a goodbye. see you later, girly boy" Valkyrie smiling

She walking to the train, waving her hand to Loki

Loki looking at a little paper in his hand

'So, I guess I need to buy a mobile phone'


	2. Chapter 2

Loki back to Asgard. Now, he just laying in his bed, reading a small book. He's so busy, even his brother Thor stood beside his bed, Loki don't realize at all.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor spoke with curious.

Loki shocked, he nearly drop the book.

"Hey, knocked the door, okay!" Loki protested

"I already knocked your door couple times, but no answer from you" Thor watching his brother closely

"You don't planning something bad, don't you?" Thor asked

"Of course not, I'm busy reading this user manual" Loki continue his reading

"What is user manual? For what?" Thor grabbing the book from Loki's hand

"Give me back" Loki trying to get the book back from Thor

"Mobile phone, how to use…" Loki succeed take the book

"Did you bought a phone, Loki?" Thor asked

"Yes, problem?. Just leave me okay. I need to know how to use this Migard stuff" Loki shooing Thor out from his room

"This is a really surprise. Why suddenly you get interested in Migard stuff?" Thor grinning widely

"If I don't know how to use it, how can I contact her?" Loki said with annoy tone

"Her? Who is this woman? So, this girl is the reason behind your sneaky journey to Migard?" Thor laughed so hard

"Shut up you big oaf" Loki annoyed

"Who is the big oaf, me or you? Come on, you can ask Jane about how to use the mobile phone. And I don't think that Migard stuff can be used in Asgard" Thor said

"Maybe, you right. This damn phone didn't have a signal since beginning" Loki looking the phone in his hand

"So, I think I better go to Migard to try it" Loki said

**In Migard**

Loki decide to visit Migard once more. Maybe if he lucky he will meet with Valkyrie. Loki staying at Jane's house for a while, of course Thor with him too

"At last this phone works properly" Loki relieved

"So what I need is just press the button" Loki pressing the phone button

There is a voice come out from the phone

"Good evening, this Mc Dunn burger, what's your order sir?"

"Mc Dunn burger? What the hell is this?" Loki surprised

'Is she gave a fake number? How could she did that to me?" Loki grumbled

'Well , maybe I'll give it a try anyway'

"I want to talk to Valkyrie!" Loki spoke to the phone

"Valkyrie?" the man on the phone asked

"Oihhhhhh Valkyrie, someone looking for you" the man yelling

'Oh so the number is not fake'

"Hello, who the hell are you? I'm busy right now, so please be fast or I'll close the phone" Loki know this voice

"Hey, it's me Loki from Asgard" Loki trying to speak fast

"Who the hell is Loki? Hahaha, I'm just kidding" Valkyrie laughing

"So What's up girly boy? You have guts to call me"

"Can I meet with you, tonight?" Loki asked

"Hem, you want to meet me? Well, if you insist, you must order first" Valkyrie replied

"Order? You?" Loki seems bit confuse

"No, dummy. Order foods and drinks. If you order at least $100, I'll delivery it by myself"

"Okay, what should I order?" Poor Loki fell in Valkyrie's trap

One hour later...

'I don't have Migard money. How much is $100 in Asgard money? Can I pay her in Asgard money?' Loki feel so confused

"Hey brother, do you succeed to call her?" Thor asked

"Yeah. But. Hey Thor, can you lend me $100?" Loki trying to borrow some money from Thor

"$100? What is that?" Thor had no idea what Loki want

"Migard money, you stupid oaf" Loki getting angry

"Hey, I don't have any Migard money. You should ask Jane for that" Thor said

"Ask me what?" suddenly Jane appear

"He want to lend $100. Do you have it?" Thor asked

"Yes, I suppose. But what for? Don't you have it too Loki? You bought that phone in your hand, right?" Jane pointing at Loki's phone

"Hem, this phone? I just asked the seller to gave me" Loki did a little trick to get the phone, so basically he get by free

"What? That's not good. By the way, why do you need $100?" Jane asked

"To pay the foods I ordered" Loki spoke honestly

"$100 for foods? What foods?" Jane shocked

"No idea. She said that she'll bring the foods value $100, that's all" somehow Loki feel that he tricked by Valkyrie

"Where did you order that foods?" Jane demand to know

Suddenly the door bell ringing.

Jane walk to the front door, and open it a little.

"Yes?" Jane see a girl, short hair girl.

"Foods for Mr Loki from Asgard" the girl said aloud

"LOKIIII, your foods here" Jane yelling

Loki running to the front door.

"Valkyrie. Hey" Loki seems so happy

But Valkyrie just smile and extend her hand to ask the money.

"All the foods and drinks became $100, please pay" She smiling evil

"Jane, give the money to her" Loki asked Jane

"What, no I don't want to pay that much for a food" Jane refused

"Do I need call the police? You must pay what you ordered before" Valkyrie spoke with intimidate tone

"Loki, you owe me" Jane grab money from her wallet and give to Valkyrie

"Thank you for your order. We wait for your next order. Please enjoy the foods" Valkyrie walking away

But Loki grabbing her hand.

"Why you leaving so fast?"

"Can't you stay longer?"

"I really want to know you better"

Valkyrie stopped her move. She's looking Loki closely.

"Why you interested in me? Why don't you looking for another beautiful woman? You're a good looking man, I bet it's easy for you to find a lady. but why me?"

"I like you, that's all" Loki smiling with charming smile

"But I don't like you" Valkyrie patting Loki's cheek. And she continue to walking away, leaving disappointed Loki.

'Not yet' Valkyrie smiling faintly

Loki watching Valkyrie walked away from him. Leaving him in annoyed condition.

'I'll get you, soon or later. I always get what I want, including you' Loki smiling sinister


	3. Chapter 3

**Valkyrie arrive at her home**

"Val, you have visitor" Her mother said

Val glancing to the one-eye man, sitting on the living room

"Again? How dare you come to my house at this late? Get out monkey-butt"

The one-eye man looks insulted

"Val, don't be so rude with the guest" Her mom shocked

"Oh, mother. This one need to be kicked out as soon as possible. He's just bring trouble for us"

"Mr Nick something what. Get out or I kick your ass out"

"Can we have a talk, just for a minute?"

"NO! GET OUT" Valkyrie's fingers pointing to the front door

"I need your help, the earth need your help. Join with us"

"I don't give a damn shit"

Valkyrie walking toward the door and open it

"Out. Don't make me throw you out"

"Why you so selfish? You have great power to help others, but you won't do it"

"This is my power. I use it if I want. And No, I won't. Okay"

Nick turning his head to Valkyrie's mother

"Mam, you should advised your daughter"

"I'm sorry. I can't, even if I want to. She'll never hear me. You better give up"

Nick really disappointed

"I'll come again. I hope you think about it very good" Nick walking pass the door

"NO. Bye bye" Valkyrie closing the door very hard

"Mother, please, never open the door for that monkey-butt again"

"Oh Valkyrie. If you join them, you'll become earth mighty hero. People will worship you"

"No, mother. I don't need other people disturb my life"

"I really hate that man. So what, Maybe I have more extra strength than the others, but it's not my duty to help others"

"I'll help if I want, but no push me to do that"

"But Val, that man from government. He can make difficult our lives"

"Oh, if he do that. I'll make his life, not just his life, maybe all the people life, more miserable"

Valkyrie walking to her room, grumbling along the way

She entered her bed room. And throw herself onto the bed

"What a day, first the girly boy, now the monkey-butt. Stop pestering my life"

"Hmm, but I think it's okay for the girly boy. He's cute" Valkyrie smiled

"Maybe next time, I'll ask him to order more than today"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Jane's house**

Jane, Thor and Loki looking the pile of foods in front of them

"Okay, I want both of you, eat that foods, all of them. Okay?" Jane said

"And Loki, you owe me $100. Don't forget" Jane leaving the boys

"Okay, I think I should eat this. We share equal. This is mine, and that are yours" Thor pointing part of the foods

"I don't like these foods. Why don't you take my share, too" Loki pushing the foods to Thor

"hey, not fair. This is your order. You should the one who's eat up the foods"

"But these foods too greasy and fatty. You know I always picky about food"

"so why you ordered all these foods?"

"I didn't mean to order. I just want to call her"

"So, she was trick you. That's quite funny. Usually, that's your specialist, and now you're the victim" Thor laughing so hard

"Shut up" Loki throwing a burger to Thor's face

"Ouch. Okay, I'll help you to eat these burgers. But you must eat it too. No, excuse"

Loki grabbing a burger, and trying to eat it

"Bleh, I don't really like it" Loki grumbled

"Just eat it" Thor said


	4. Chapter 4

Loki is getting sick after ate all the burgers and drank all the coke. Well, it turns out Loki's stomach more delicate than Thor.

"Loki! Get out from the bathroom! I need to pee! How long you will stay there?" Thor knocks hard the bathroom

"Silent Thor. My stomach is still hurts. Be patient will you? You can go to outside and pee the tree, any tree" Loki answered from inside the bathroom

"You are a God! Why you must have a sensitive stomach?" Thor said

"I'm not like you. You are a food machine. I prefer to select my foods carefully" Loki replied

"Whatever. Hey Loki, she called you. The one who tricked you to order foods" Thor said

Thor puts his ear on the door. There is rush sounds from inside. And the door suddenly opens widely.

"Where is she?" Loki said impatiently

"She called you before. She wanted to talk to you. But I said you have a big problem with bathroom" Thor smirking

"Damn you Thor. You should call me instantly!" Loki annoyed

"Hey relax. Why you so serious? By the way, she left message for you. She is waiting for you at Phobia Café at 23rd Kesington. She said you must meet her at 1.30pm" Thor passes the message from Valkyrie

"What time is it? Oh shit, It already 1 pm. Damn I better go quickly" Loki walks passing Thor

"Hey, brother! You didn't forget to wipe your ass, did you?" Thor asked honestly

Loki stops his steps, and turn around.

"Hehehe, very funny" Loki enters the bathroom again. (?)

BBBBBBBBBBB

Valkyrie was sitting on the corner table inside the Phobia Café. She was waiting for Loki. She was looking at the I-Pad in front of her. Some information from SHIELD, that gave by one-eye man (accidentally).

"Hmm it looks like him. The name was also same with him. So, I think it's him. That's cute" Valkyrie is smiling mysteriously

"Hmm so this is what they called Avengers team. And why the monkey butt still needs my strength? Didn't they enough for him?" Valkyrie touches the screen

"And I wonder why this Loki became their enemy? This guy is weak. Hmm maybe not, he got alien armies. Hmm what is Tesseract? Hmm I see" Valkyrie is humming along she moves the screen

"Sit down, Loki" Valkyrie is pointing to a chair in front of her

Loki is standing near the table

"How can you know it is me?" Loki surprised

Valkyrie smiles, she is teasing Loki with her smile

"Maybe we have some connection" Valkyrie said

Loki takes the seat.

"Why did you looking for me?" Loki asked

"Ehm, Are this you?" Valkyrie shows the I-Pad screen

"Yeah, It's me" Loki looks at the screen. His picture on the screen

"So, you are the mastermind behind the incident in Manhattan. That's cool" Valkyrie nods her head

"So tell me about Asgard. Your Asgard!" Valkyrie demanded

Loki tells everything about Asgard, the fight between him and Thor and what he did in Manhattan. Valkyrie seems interested with Loki's stories.

"He's pretty cute for a villain. And maybe he's not bad at all" Valkyrie speaks inside her mind

"That's my stories. So, why don't you tell me about you?" asked Loki

"Hemm, there is nothing I can tell to you. Hey, you like me, don't you? Want me become your girlfriend?" Valkyrie is flirting with Loki

"I want to take you to Asgard, and become my wife" Loki said seriously

"WOW, that escalated quickly" Valkyrie shocked

"But I will think about your offer. Ehm you are the prince of Asgard. So, if I marry with you, it will make me become a princess? What about a queen?" Valkyrie seems want more from Loki

"Impossible. Thor is the next king. If you want to become the queen, you must marry with him. But I'll not allow you to do that!" Loki spoke firmly

"I'm just kidding. I'm not interested about queen or power. I want to make sure, ehm. Do you truly serious about me?" valkyrie gazing sharply at Loki

"Yes. Maybe I'm crazy. We just meet recently. But you already captured my heart" Loki said honestly

Valkyrie is moving to the seat next to Loki. She is looking deeply into Loki's eyes. And the suddenly she is kissing Loki's lips

"Maybe we can arrange time for our next date" Valkyrie whispered

"This is my real phone number. Call me maybe" Valkyrie gives Loki a piece of paper

Valkyrie kisses Loki one more time, and then she stands up from her seat

"Well, it is almost my time to work. See you later, girly boy. Bye" Valkyrie walking away, leaving the café

Loki is looking at the piece of paper

"So, it means she become mine. Well, that's good. Damn, she's mine" Loki laughing happily

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Valkyrie walks to her work place. Suddenly her phone is ringing. She picks up the phone

"Yeah?" Valkyrie said

"Do you accept my offer?" asked the man in the phone

"Well, I'll join your team, if you ask him to join too" Valkyrie answered

"What! He was our enemy. You want me put him into my team?" The man on the phone spoke angrily

"Well, you got him, and then I join you. If not, not deal. Got it!" Valkyrie cuts the phone connection

"Well Loki, that monkey-butt will disturbing you all the time. And I'll free from him for a while" Valkyrie grinned


	5. Chapter 5

"THOR! Can you help me to get rid him? I said before, I don't want to join your stupid team!" Loki shouted loudly. Loki screams from the upper floor of Jane's house

"Nick, why you so persistent about him? I know you still don't like him. So why?" Thor asked Nick

"Actually, I prefer him to stay forever in Asgard. But, this is my deal with her. If I can persuade Loki to join me, the girl will join my team too. And I need her power" Nick replied

"Who is this girl? Why is she so important to you?" Thor asked curiously

"She didn't want me to reveal her name. This girl very strong and clever, also deadly" Nick said

"Strong? Like Banner?" Thor asked

"Yes, maybe more. But she can control her strength, that's really important" Nick said

"But why Loki? What did she want from Loki?" Thor asked

Nick is looking sharply to Thor.

"I really don't know. Thor, can you help me to persuade your brother?" Nick asked for Thor's help

"I'll try. But don't hope much from me" Thor smiles faintly

"THOR, WHY IS HE STILL HERE? KICK HIS ASS QUICKLY!" Loki shouted again from upstairs

"LOKI! DON'T YELL! YOU MAKE ME DEAF!" Jane shouted too

"Hahaha, this house really noisy today" Thor laughed

But Nick seems don't enjoyed the situation

"I'll come back again tomorrow" Nick said

"DON'T COME BACK MONKEY-BUTT" Loki yelled

"LOKI, STOP YELLING!" Jane yelled

"I better go now. Before my ears bleeds" Nick leaves the house

Thor just shakes his head not believe with his brother and Jane childish act

Loki's head pop up from the stairs

"Is he gone?" Loki asked

"Yes. Loki, you make me headache" Thor said

"Why that monkey-butt come daily to disturb my peace time?" Loki grumbled

Loki peeks from the window. He checks if Nick already left or not.

"Loki, why don't you try to join Avenger? Maybe you will like it" Thor asked

Loki turns his body and gives Thor a hideous looks

"Seriously Thor. Do you think they will accept me with open hands?" Loki asked

"Well, maybe not. But maybe it's worth to try" Thor lift his shoulder

"Who the hell is the girl that Nick mentioned before?" Thor really curious about the girl

"Who cares about the girl! I have a date tonight with Valkyrie. Thor, lend me some money!" Loki extends his hands to Thor

"What money? I said that I don't have any Migardian money. Ask Jane, not me" Thor refused

"JANE! I need money" Loki walks to Jane's place

"NO! you still owe me $100. And now you are asking me for more. Loki, why don't you looking for a job? A real job. And don't use your magic to manipulate people!" Jane said seriously

"Hey, I'm a prince of Asgard. How can I work like a mere human?" Loki annoyed

"What prince? The poor prince? How can you dating the girl without any money?" Jane mocked

"Silent! This date just a first step, next time I'll bring her to Asgard and marry her" Loki said impatiently

"Well, good luck! And No, I won't lend you any single cent" Jane leave Loki

"Damn you human. If you not my brother lover, I'll kill you instantly" Loki said with threat tone

"Loki, watch your mouth!" Thor warns his brother

"Maybe she's right. You need get a job if you need money" Thor said

"I'm a prince, a God. You want me to bow to Migardian? Nonsense!" Loki really angry

"I'll use my skill to get some moneys" Loki plans dirty schemes

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey boss. I need to go home early today. I have a date" Valkyrie said

"A date? Wow, that man very unlucky to have you as his date" The boss laughed

"Shut up. He is my free ticket. Also he's quite good-looking, although looks girly" Valkyrie said

"Are you sure he can handle you very good? Or maybe you will break his bones?" The boss asked

"No, he will just fine. I'm really sure about that" Valkyrie smiled

'Well, Loki still alive after Hulk smashed him really hard. So I think I can do some rough things with him' Valkyrie giggles


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyrie was waiting for Loki at the bridge. She listen music with earphone on her ears.

"Help! Thief! My bag!" someone cried

A man is running fast and passing Valkyrie. A woman is chasing the man.

'A thief on this evening day?' Valkyrie took a little stone from the ground

And then she throws the stone, directly target the thief left leg. The thief falls onto ground and screaming in pain.

'Nice!' Valkyrie smiling happily

And she sees the thief just rolling on the ground, holding his wounded leg. The woman took back her bag, and gave hard kick on the wounded leg

'Hmm where is that girly boy? He's already late for 30 minutes' Valkyrie bored

'Ah, at last he comes' Valkyrie watching Loki, which is running into her place

"Hey, sorry. Little cent trouble" Loki apologized

"You are late. And you need redeem this to me" Valkyrie pretend to be angry

"Okay. Anything you want I'll buy it for you" Loki smiled

Yeah Loki holds lots of money in his pocket. Where did he get all the money? Pretty sure he used his mischief skill.

"I want to eat at France Restaurant, the famous one. And then I want a new gadget, buy me I-phone 6. And then buy me a diamond ring" Valkyrie said

"Wow, okay. Anything you want" Loki accepted

Valkyrie smile flirts to Loki

"Well if you treat me very nice today, I'll treat you very good too" She whispered softly on Loki ear

Loki grins widely

"So, when do we start?" Loki asked

"Now!" Valkyrie giggles

So they go to famous and expensive France Restaurant. And then go to Apple store. And last go to jewelry store.

"So what's next?" Loki asked

Valkyrie seems happy with her diamond ring. This ring is really expensive. Loki almost spent all the money for this stuff.

"Hmm, go with me to go to Victoria secret store" Valkyrie dragging Loki

"What store is that?" Loki asked curiously

"You'll know later" Valkyrie smiled

And they have arrived at the store. Loki is watching the display on the window store.

"What is that thing? Is that Migard clothes? But too expose the skin!" Loki wondered

"Welcome" the attendant greeting them

"I'm looking for the best lingerie that suit for first night" Valkyrie said

"Follow me, miss" the attendant said

"Loki, I want you to sit here. I want to give you a good show" Valkyrie pointing the sofa that located in front of change room

"Okay" Loki nodded

Valkyrie is busy choosing the lingerie with the help from the attendant. At last she picks few to try at the change room.

Loki is sitting and waiting patiently for Valkyrie. He took a magazine and trying to read the content.

"Loki. Are you ready?" Valkyrie's head pop-up from behind the curtain

"Yeah?" Loki still not understand

"Ta da. What do you think?" Valkyrie opens the curtain

Valkyrie wears a red satin lingerie. Loki is just speechless. His jaw opens a bit

"Don't like it? Next!" Valkyrie closes the curtain

This situation repeated. Valkyrie gave sexy lingerie show to Loki. Surprising, Valkyrie behind her tomboy appearance, her body is really sexy. Loki's eyes cannot blink at all. And he got nose bleed. And yeah, he feels his manhood harden. This show is really turn on Loki

"Loki, do you like this or this, or maybe with the fur?" Valkyrie asked

Valkyrie shows all the lingerie she tried before. She asked which one that Loki loved.

"Anything. I can't say which one. Can we go to my place?" Loki seems bit rush

"I take all of them" Valkyrie handed the lingerie to the attendant

"Loki pays them for me. Okay" Valkyrie asked

"Okay" Loki said

"Please follow me to the cashier" the attendant said

"How much?" asked Loki to the cashier

"$4500 sir" the cashier replied

Loki opens his wallet. And the result is not enough money. Only $300 left inside Loki's wallet

"Damn!" Loki grumbled

"Is there a problem, sir?" asked the cashier

"No" Loki looking directly to the cashier's eyes

"Wrap the lingerie and give them to me" Loki use his famous silver tongue

"Yes sir. Here is your lingerie. Thank you for shopping. Please come back again" the cashier and the attendant give the lingerie for free

Valkyrie is watching Loki from behind

'Hem , so he can manipulate people's mind. This is getting better. Maybe I can ask more from him" Valkyrie smirked

"Come on Valkyrie. Here is your stuff" Loki handed the shop's bag

They walk out from the store

"This is so fun. I don't know you can do that. How about we go to other stores" Valkyrie laughing so hard

"We can continue shopping tomorrow. I have urgent needs now" Loki hugs Valkyrie tightly

"Let me have you tonight" Loki said with lust

"You said if I treat you good, you will give me something good too" Loki said with softly

Loki's breath is getting heavy. He kisses Valkyrie's lips. And Valkyrie not refused at all

"I already gave you very good show. I think it's enough for today" Valkyrie release herself from Loki's hug

"Here, you can have this lingerie. You can use the lingerie to give pleasure for yourself. Just imagine me wears it" Valkyrie give the lingerie to Loki

"What do you mean?" Loki confused

"Well, use your hands for tonight. Maybe next time you can have me. Good night" Valkyrie kisses Loki's cheek

And then she is leaving Loki alone.

"Is she playing with me? So what now? What I must do with my little Loki?" Loki gazing his lower part which is ready to have a battle


	7. Chapter 7

"Loki! Open the door. What are you doing? You locked yourself inside your room since you got back from your date" Thor knocks Loki's door

"Stop pestering me, Thor! I have urgent business here! Damn you Valkyrie" Loki is getting busy with his body

Not for long, Loki opens the door. His appearance is quite messy.

"You look terrible, brother! So, how was your date?" Thor smiled stupidly

"It was great until she left me and my little Loki" Loki snorted

"Little Loki? Did you have a child?" Thor confused

"Never mind" Loki said impatiently

"Hey, don't come into my room!" Loki prevents Thor for entering his room, but failed

"Wow, what the hell are these? Loki! I never know you loved woman's underwear. You are not wearing it, right?" Thor said not believe

"Of course not. These are Valkyrie's stuff. She gave it to me" Loki tidy up the lingerie, and put it back into the bag

"Why was she leaves you?" Thor asked

"She made fun of me. She made me horny then left me casually. I'm getting desperate to get her. If it needed I will kidnapped her, and bring her directly to Asgard" Loki decided

"Hey, you can't do that. Father will ban you for that. If you want her, capture her heart instead kidnapped her" Thor gives advice for Loki

"This one is pretty difficult, Thor" Loki said

"Why don't you looking for another girl? I bet so many girls want to be laid by you. What is so special about her?" Thor asked

"She is different from other girl. She is tough, and….Oh you not gonna believe it, but she's really damn sexy. I really want her. She is the perfect woman for God of Mischief" Loki told with enthusiasm

"Yeah, she is as tricky as you. But be careful, don't let her trick you further" Thor warns his brother

"No, I won't let her trick me again next time. Maybe" Loki seem very unsure

Loki glances at the pop-up lingerie from the bag.

"Thor, can you leave me alone for a moment? I need some private here" Loki shooing Thor out from his room

And yes, he did again his private business with his little Loki.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssss

Valkyrie was looking her diamond ring. She pretty happy for the day

"Hem, Maybe I should give him a chance that time. I can ride him all day. Not like my last boyfriend. I almost killed him. He was so pathetic" Valkyrie eyes still attach to the ring

"I wonder what he does now. Is he playing with himself? Just judge from his pants, I bet he got something really big inside his pants. Maybe I call him to tease him a bit" Valkyrie grabs her phone, and pushes the button

*RING

Loki's sleep distracted by phone ring voice. Loki quite annoyed with phone ringing

"Yeah?" Loki's voice seems bit rush

"Your voice seems bit panting. Are you okay?" Valkyrie giggles

"Valkyrie! Hey, do you want to meet me now?" Loki said hopefully

"It's already late, Loki. I already felt sleepy. I just want to hear your voice for a moment" This girl really expert in lie

"Do you like my gift today? That were the best lingerie I bought. Too shame, I gave it all to you" Valkyrie said with fake sad tone

"I can give you back immediately" Loki said honestly

"No need to rush. This night, the weather is very hot. I already wear nothing at all, but still feel so hot. Don't you feel it, too?" Valkyrie sighed

"You wear nothing at all?" Loki said curiously

"Yes. I was lie down on my bed, thinking of you. I bet that was the reason why the air became hotter. My whole body is sweating, now" Valkyrie teased

Loki seems trying so hard to keep focus speaking with Valkyrie. But he feels that his little Loki rebel again.

"I can make your body cooler. My skin is cold. You will like it" Loki bites his lips

"Cold skin? You are not dead people, right? I don't like zombie" Valkyrie terrified (fake)

"No, of course not. Well, I'm a Frost…Nothing" Loki is still can't accept that he is a Frost Giant

"Frost nothing? Hahaha, what is that? Hey Loki!" Valkyrie laughs bit

"Yeah?" Loki asked

"Do you want date with me tomorrow?" Valkyrie asked with flirts tone

"YES! What time? Where?" Loki enthusiastic

"Same time and place. And Loki, I want you to bring the lingerie. The one that you most like it. Oh and please wash it, I know you did something dirty with the lingerie" Valkyrie said

"Hey, promise me you don't leave me again like this day. It's quite hard to handle my little business" Loki said hopefully

"I won't. Goodnight Loki. Sweet dream" Valkyrie closed the phone

Loki puts the phone, and stand up from the bed. He walks to the bag. And pick up the best he wants.

"Damn, this one really great" Loki amazed

Suddenly Loki realize that his money almost empty.

"I need get lots of money again. Which bank I should visit tomorrow?" Loki grinned

Meanwhile, Valkyrie was lie down on her bed. Of course she wears a shirt with short pants. She is smiling. She take off her rings, and puts on the drawer next to bed.

"So, what I'm going to do tomorrow? I wonder what goods I can get from him again. Or maybe I can do something messy with him" Valkyrie turns off the lights. Her eyes glowing hideously on the dark


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie was sitting at the table, enjoying her breakfast. She was watching the TV. The TV shows headlines news today.

"There was a bank robbery this morning. But the suspect was still invisible. Even the security camera couldn't give any information. The staff couldn't give any picture of the suspect. They said that they just follow the mysterious man words" said the TV reporter

Valkyrie turns off the TV. She is wonder about the news.

"Why I think I know who the suspect is? Oh bad kitty" Valkyrie smiling faintly

Valkyrie finishes her breakfast and ready to go work

"Mom, I'm leaving now" Valkyrie shouted

"Take care" Her mom replied

"Valkyrie! Your father said that he wants to visit you in next month" Her mom said

"Father? Wow, that would be trouble for the world. Hahaha. Bye mom" Valkyrie leave the house

Meanwhile Loki counts his illegal money on his room. Thor and Jane didn't know Loki crazy act.

"Hmm, I think it's enough. I wonder why date Migardian girl needs lots of money" Loki puts the money on his wallet

Thor enters Loki's room. Loki surprised, he hides the wallet under his pillow.

"Hey bro. Jane and I will go to Texas for a week. So, is it okay for you to stay alone at home?" Thor asked

"Okay. No problem. I have a date again today" Loki said

"Again? With her? Good luck. Hey we will go this afternoon. You better not do something stupid after we go. Or I'll kick your ass back to Asgard" Thor warned

"Yeh yeh. Just go. I'll behave" Loki waving his hand

Thor and Jane are leaving the house for Texas. Loki enjoyed his freedom. And it almost time for his date with Valkyrie. Loki swore that this time he will not Valkyrie escape from him again.

Loki walks to the park where she met Valkyrie on their first date. This time Loki waits her for quite a long time, maybe for 2 hours.

"Damn, now she makes me wait her" Loki grumbled

He stands at the bridge, and watches the pond below the bridge. He is watching the fishes swimming around the pond. But suddenly, his vision becomes dark. Ehm someone cover his eyes.

"Guess who" Valkyrie whispered on Loki's ear

"Goddes of Mischief?" Loki guessed

"Hahaha, why you said that?" Valkyrie laughed

Loki turns his body, and look the girl stands in front of him. This girl really looks a little miss mischief.

Valkyrie smiled very naughty. She puts her hands on Loki's chest. And rubs it very gentle.

She closes her lips onto Loki's ear, and blow warm air. Loki turn on

"I'm hungry. Let's eat" Valkyrie said. Loki turn off

"Why you always made fun of me?" Loki bit annoyed

"What did I do?" Loki pretends know nothing

"So where do you want to go?" Loki asked

"Hmm let see. I never taste the famous Italian restaurant. We can go there. After that, I need a new laptop, they said IMAC is the best. I want the best one. And then I need shoes, and clothes. And new camera. In the end, I want you" Valkyrie kisses Loki's lips and bites gentle

"So what are you waiting for? Can we just skip to the last part?" Loki asked

"No, make me happy first" Valkyrie pinch Loki's cheek

They spend the time by go to expensive place. Loki really spent all his money only for bought expensive stuff for Valkyrie.

"I got lots of money before. And now, only few dollars left on my wallet. This girl is really money vampire" Loki gazing his wallet

He is watching Valkyrie which is now stuck her nose on jewelry case.

"Valkyrie, are you done yet?" Loki really impatient

Valkyrie turn her head and looks at Loki. She gives signal to Loki, ask if Loki still have money for buy her a necklace.

Loki shakes his head. Valkyrie seems really disappointed.

"Why you don't have any extra money?" She said harshly

"Hey, you spend all money" Loki replied angrily

"So what now? No fun anymore. I want to go home" Valkyrie said

"What? Go home? Oh no, you will not leave again this time, after made me bankrupt. You come with me, to my home" Loki grabs Valkyrie hand and drag her leaving the place

"Your home? Asgard?" Valkyrie asked

"No, I mean Jane's house" Loki corrects his words

"Oh, you want to take me into your bed, right? You are so pervert" Valkyrie teased

"Did you bring the lingerie I asked before?" Valkyrie asked

"Yes" Loki said

"Give it to me. Let me wear it first" Valkyrie asked for the lingerie

"Here" Loki handed over the lingerie

"Wait here. Don't worry I won't run" Valkyrie goes to public toilet

Loki waits for her outside the toilet.

"Done. Let's go" Valkyrie come out from the toilet

They are walking to Jane's house. But suddenly on middle their way, Valkyrie got sprain on her ankle. And the result was Loki piggy back her along the way. Sure her fake it. She is just too lazy for walk.

"I'm home. Oh yeah no one" Loki opens the door

He continues directly to his room. And he puts Valkyrie onto the bed. Loki lock up the door, prevent Valkyrie to run away.

"Oh no, what do you want from me? I'm so scared. Don't rape me" Valkyrie pretend to be scare

"Hey, stop that" Loki said

"Hahaha. Ow you are really horny. You got something huge poke out from your trouser" Valkyrie gazing on Loki's manhood

Valkyrie stands up, and walks to Loki. She is standing in front of Loki. And suddenly she grabs Loki's hand and push Loki's body onto bed.

"Ah don't move. Just stay there" Valkyrie gives command to Loki

Valkyrie opens her shirt, show her sexy bra. And then she opens slowly her trouser. She did it very slowly, just for teased Loki very much.

"Come on Valkyrie. Please stop torturing me" Loki feels all his bloods gather in one place, his manhood

Valkryie crawls onto bed, and Loki's body. She takes off Loki's clothes using her mouth. She licks Loki's nipple.

"Damn, let me fuck you. Please" Loki begged

Valkyrie opens Loki's trouser. She really amazed when she sees Loki's penis. It's big and ready to fuck.

Loki is trying to hug Valkyrie. But Valkyrie stops his act. She wants Loki still lie down. Then Valkyrie takes off her bra. Her breast really perfect, not too big. The size is perfect.

"Can I touch it?" Loki extends his hands

Valkyrie let Loki gropes her breast and squeeze it.

Loki's hands make Valkyries moans softly. She is looking deeply into Loki's eyes

"Are you ready for me Loki?" Valkyrie smiled evil

Valkyrie puts Loki's penis into her Ms.V

Loki feels incredible sensation. Valkyrie moves her waist up and down slowly.

"This is not fun" suddenly Valkyrie stops her movement

"Huh? Why you stopped?" Loki confused

Valkyrie is grinning widely and her eyes glowing horrible.

"Let we party really hard!" Valkyrie starts moving again, but this time faster than before

Loki shocked. Oh yeah he need works hard to satisfied Valkyrie.

They do really hardcore sex, really rough. Maybe it just, because Valkyrie strength is beyond normal human. But luckily, Loki is a God. If not, his bones will break into pieces.

They made sex at Loki's room, kitchen, living room and Thor's room. Yeah, sex all around the house.

"Wow, I can't do it again. I don't have any energy again. Damn this night really wild" Loki panting so hard

"I want more. You are the only one who can handle my strength. One more time, Okay?"

"Err. Okay" And they continue again until morning.

Loki sits on the floor in the living room. Valkyrie sleeps next to him. She seems very tired. Loki looks the place around his.

"Oh shit. Jane gonna very angry when she back home"

The house is really wreck and messy. Suddenly the phone is ringing, but directly into the answered machine.

"Hey Loki. We cancel our journey to Texas. We'll be home again this noon. See you" Thor voice

"OH SHIT!" Loki panic


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn I need clean this mess quickly before the stupid couple comes home" Loki stands up

He starts to pick up stuffs on the floor. But his stops and watches the sleeping naked girl. Valkyrie still sleeps peacefully.

"She is really wild" Loki smirked

"Hey, wake up sweetie. We need clean this mess before my brother back this noon" Loki shakes Valkyrie body

"Uhm let me sleep more for an hour" Valkyrie mumbles

"No, you must help me. This house is really messy. Jane will angry with me, and Thor will kill me for sure" Loki shakes harder

Valkyrie opens her eyes, and smiles

"Give me a kiss" she asked

"You are really devil in disguise" Loki kisses her

"Lets we do it again" Valkyrie hugs Loki very tightly

"HEH? No, we must….." Loki's words cut by Valkyrie luscious kiss

Valkyrie hooks her legs around Loki waist. Loki couldn't resist Valkyrie's passion at all. His manhood is getting erection again.

"Valkyrie stops kissing me. We really need clean this mess. AAAA DAMN IT" Loki moans loudly when Valkyrie bites his nipples

Valkyrie continues kissing, licking and biting Loki's body.

"Shit, who cares if Jane and Thor get angry. I do what I want!" Loki yelled

Loki holds his penis and thrust into Valkyrie 's MissV. He moves his hips fast and hard. Valkyrie is moaning loudly and scratching Loki's back. She bites Loki's neck until bleeds. But Loki didn't care Valkyrie's act. He continues thrusting his penis.

Yeah after wild night, now wild morning. And they did this sex countless.

It's 13.12 pm

Loki seems forgot about Thor's message before. He is lie down at the floor with Valkyrie on his embrace. And then suddenly there is a big voice comes from the front door.

"Loki! We're home. I got some foods for you" Thor yelled

Loki shocked. He turns his head, and sees Thor. Thor stands silently, his face really dreadful.

"Thor, why are you stands there? Oh my god. What the hell is going on?" Jane shocked

Jane is looking Loki with her pale face. No words come out from Thor and Jane.

"Ehm I can explain these" Loki nervously

"Ehmm Loki? I want more" Valkyrie talks in her dream

Loki tries to cover Valkyrie's naked body.

Jane is really speechless. She goes upstairs, follow by Thor.

"MY ROOM!" Thor screamed

"Ah shit. This will be a long day" Loki grumbled

"Hey, Valkyrie wake up and puts your clothes. Eh ups your clothes still in my room" Loki holds Valkyrie and brings her to his room

He puts Valkyrie on his bed. Valkyrie still sleeps. Loki's room was also messy. He is trying to looking Valkyrie's clothes.

"Loki! We really need to talk. NOW!" Thor stands on the door

"Shit!" Loki follows Thor

Jane was waiting at the living room. She was sitting on the wreck sofa. Her face shows that she is really angry

"What happen last night?" Jane asked.

"Nay, just something wild happen here" Loki smiled

"Did you fight with her or make love?" Jane asked again

"Sex" Loki said

"But why the house is messy like this? Not just messy! Look at the wall, the table….everything broken" Jane grit her teeth

"Even my room. You moron. You made love in my room. My bed broken. Did you make love with banner?" Thor said impatiently

"Banner? Are you lost your mind? I fucked Valkyrie. Oh yes, she was very wild girl" Loki said happily

"You look very happy! But we don't. And now, clean these messy or I will throw you back to Asgard!" Thor threats Loki

"Gezz, okay. At first, I wanted to clean these mess. But I got distract again with her. So, help me clean these" Loki said

"No, this time I won't lend my hand to you. You settle this matter by yourself" Thor refused

"And I want you replace the stuffs that you have broken. And never ask me for money" Jane command

"Where is she?" Thor asked

"Still sleep in my room" Loki said

Thor moves closer to Loki. And then he rounds his hand on Loki's shoulder

"Was it really good?" Thor whispered very softly, so Jane couldn't hear any words

"Oh yeah. I got my sexy devil" Loki grinned

"Hahaha" Thor laughed

"What are you laughing at?" Jane asked curiously

"Ehm nothing" Thor said

Loki is really busy cleaning the house. Thor really mean with his words. All the stuffs lies on the floor have been picked up. But the damaged wall and other stuff, Loki need calls a repairman. And buy the new ones.

'Hmm, is she still sleeping?' Loki heading to his room

'Heh? Where is she?' Loki didn't see Valkyrie in his room. The window was open widely.

Loki sees a piece of paper on the bed. He grabs and read it.

'I need to go. I already late for my shift. That was very fun. We do it again later. Bye' that's what written by Valkyrie

"What? Did she out from the window? This girl is really crazy. But I liked it. I want another round with her" Loki puts the paper back


	10. Chapter 10

Nick was sitting on Jane's living room. Thor was sitting in front of him. They were waiting for Loki, which is just come home.

Loki walk pass the living room. But he stops and realizes Nick's presence. So he tries to ignore and keeps moving.

"Loki! We need to talk. It's urgent" Thor said

"My answer is still same. NO!" Loki said

"Just sit here and listen to Nick" Thor said firmly

Loki sits next to Thor with half-hearted. He glances sharply at Nick.

"I need you to join the Avenger. We got bigger problem here. Your ex allies, the chitauri comes back again with their true leader" Nick explained

"This monster already beat Hulk. We need your help. You're the one who knows about the chitauri. And also if you join us, the girl will also join the avenger. With Hulk missing, we really need her help" Nick continues

"Are they come for me?" Loki seems uncomfortable with the news. He knows that he still had debt with them.

"Don't worry Loki. I'll protect you" Thor assured his brother

"I don't need your protection" Loki refused

"Please help us. Redeem your sins" Nick begged

"I did nothing wrong. But okay, only this time. After it's over I'll out from the stupid team of yours" Loki said

"Okay. Deal" Nick said

"Great! Now, we become team" Thor laughed

"Who is the girl anyway?" Loki asked curiously

"It's a secret. After she is joining us, you will know by yourself" Nick stands up and ready to leave the house

"I'll send my man to pick up both of you to the headquarter" Nick said

Thor closes the door. He looks Loki with little bit curiosity.

"I hope this is not one of your mischief stuff" Thor said

"Nuts. I hope I don't see that chitauri again. Damn!" Loki sneered

Meanwhile, Valkyrie arrived at her home.

"Mom, I'm home" Valkyrie said

"Hey, you're home. By the way, your father already arrived and he wanted to meet you. But he said that he must do something important firstly" Valkyrie's mom said

"Geez, I hope he don't do something trouble again" Valkyrie goes upstairs to her room

Her mobile phone rings.

"Yeah?" Valkyrie said

"It's me, Nick. I got Loki. So as you promised to me, you must join us immediately" Nick said

"Bah!" Valkyrie snorted

"This is urgent matter. Our earth in danger" Nick bit rush

"Why do I must care for earth? Do you think others care for their precious earth? I don't think so. If yes, why they harm the earth with their stupid things?" Valkyrie annoyed

"This is your home. Just lend me your power to protect it. Hulks already defeated. Now he is missing" Nick said

"What? That big green thing defeated? By who?" Valkyries bit shocked

"I don't know. But whoever beat Hulk, it means a huge problem for us" Nick worried

"And now you want me to handle that huge problem? Are you nuts? No way! Bye!" Valkyrie cut the line

The phone is ringing again. But Valkyrie ignores it. And then she pulls out the battery. She enters her room, and changes her outfit.

"Why I'm not surprised for this news?" Valkyrie lie down on her bed. She falls asleep very soon

So once again, the avenger team unite minus Hulks who is missing, and also Valkyrie which is still refusing Nick's request. But they got new member which is actually most of the members didn't approve.

But with Loki's information, they can know pretty much about the chitauri. But still, the leader is still unknown.

Somehow, Bruce aka Hulk pop-up from nowhere. The team is very happy with his presence. And with the information from Hulk, they getting know about the leader of the chitauri. But somehow, the information also make them bit worried.

Banner only described part of his memory. He only remembered that the monster was bigger than him and really powerful. He was lucky enough still alive.

"Hey Nick. About the girl you asked to join. Where is she?" Natasha asked

"No response. She's really stubborn and selfish" Nick said

"I'm not blaming her. Why she must listen the monkey-butt?" Loki mocked

Nick gazing Loki angrily. But Loki didn't care at all.

So, the fight for protecting Earth is starting again. This time they must fight the real deal from chitauri. But when they nearly win against the chitauri, the leader of chiaturi comes to destroy them.

The avenger team is really in trouble now. Once again, Hulk defeated. Thor and the others also wounded badly. Nick is really desperate. On the other hand, the stupid group is trying to send a nuclear again. That's really what Nick unwanted.

Valkyrie sits on her living room. She watches the television for headline news. Suddenly her mobile phone rings.

"Where I must go?" Valkyrie asked

"At last you accept us. Please come to 34rd Hungtiton. They need your help. If not, the whole city will be destroyed by nuclear" Nick said

"Okay. Just chills" Valkyrie puts the phone

"Mom, I'll be going for a while" Valkyrie walks to the front door

"Be sure to pick up your dad" Her mom talks from the kitchen

"Yeah okay" Valkyrie replied

"Well, here I go. I should ask him to give me a ride" Valkyrie looks her dull bicycle


	11. Chapter 11

Valkyrie tries to pace her dull bicycle faster, but she can't. If she forces it too much, the bike will be broken. So she took a very slowly pace, and it seems she very enjoyed it.

She is passing the burn cars, and damaged buildings. The city really wreck and messy. Fire and smoke are everywhere.

"Oh geez, this is really bad" Valkyrie keeps moving with her bike

Then suddenly some enemies blocking her way and trying to hurt her. But they are no match for Valkyrie. Valkyrie just smashes and smashes. But somehow, the enemies knew who is the one was dealing with them. They are retreating from Valkyrie.

"Bugs" Valkyrie snorted

And finally, Valkyrie arrived at the battle place. And what a dreadful sight she sees. A big monster hold Loki's head and then smash him onto the ground.

And then the monster clenches his fist, and wants to give one final blow. Valkyrie couldn't stand anymore watching Loki killed by that monster.

Valkyrie runs to the monster and she yells very loudly, until the windows and other glasses broke into pieces. The monster stops his act, and turns his big body.

"Father! Stop it! You will kill my lover" Valkyrie said

"This weak god is your lover? Since when he became your lover? Why you mother never told me anything?" The big monster said

"Just recently" Valkyrie smiled

"Oh father, could you stop this crazy act? Don't you have any other place to conquer? Migard? Oh please father! This place is really not worth it. If I want I can be a Queen since long time ago" Valkyrie said lazily

"Your lover had a big debt. He failed to get the tesseract for me" The big man glances at Loki

Loki with great difficulty trying to moves away from the big man.

"Valkyrie? Is that you? Run! Don't come closer" Loki didn't realize the connection between Valkyrie and the big man

"It's okay Loki. Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself" Valkyrie walks to Loki

She is kneeling beside Loki, and checking his wounds.

"You're badly wounded, but I think we can heal it later. Well, I want to introduce you to my father" Valkyrie said

"Father?" Loki seem confused

"Yes. Loki, this is my father. Thanos the great leader of chitauri. Father, this is Loki. My boyfriend. Now, I don't want any grudge between both of you. Understand?" Valkyrie spoke with threaten tone

"What the fuck! She is our enemy!" Thor screamed from the pile

"Wow relax dude. I'm not your enemy and no one enemy. I come here just to pick up my beloved father and save your ass" Valkyrie smiled

"Father, stop this madness. Okay. Mommy is waiting for us at home" Valkyrie said

"Yeah. How about them? Maybe we should kill them all?" Thanos watching the avenger team

"No, father. They basically are my team member. Well, just for this once. So, leave them alone" Valkyrie prevented

Valkyrie holds Loki's body. Loki is unconscious.

"Put down my brother" Thor shouted

But Valkyrie ignored him. She is leaving the place with Thanos.

Meanwhile, Nick really shocked. He never expected that Valkyrie will be the daughter of the chitauri leader. That girl had big potential to become great enemy of earth. But at least, Thanos stopped his madness act. But now, how SHIELD captures Thanos? Valkyrie? Oh no, absolutely not.

Valkyrie and Thanos arrived at home. Thanos got little problem entering the house from the front door. The door is too small for his huge body.

"Valkyrie, can you help me a bit here. Your mommy will be angry if I wreck the door" Thanos asked

"Ckckck, maybe you need a diet" Valkyrie shakes her head

"That's really funny" Thanos shows his sharp teeth

Valkyrie beside her super strength, she also had great ability in magic. So using her magic skill, she reduces Thanos's body size.

"Mom, we're home" Valkyrie shouted

Her mom comes out from the kitchen, and runs to Thanos

"Oh Thanos, why are you taking so long to come here? I really miss you so much" Valkyrie's mom hugging Thanos

"I'm sorry Zalera. Just few problems to handle" Thanos kisses Zalera forehead

"Ehm can I leave now? I need healing this man before he die" Valkyrie excused

Valkyrie enters her room. She puts Loki's body on the bed.

"Poor Loki" Valkyrie caress Loki's hair

And then she touches Loki's body and chants some healing spells.

Slowly, Loki's wounds recover. Loki opens his eyes weakly.

"Where am I?" Loki asked

"My house, and my room of course" Valkyrie said

"What is going on? I thought I heard about your father" Loki said

"Ehm yeah. Well, the big man who smashed you like a bug. Well he is my father. Thanos" Valkyrie opens Loki's clothes

"You need to change your dirty clothes. You can use my shirt and pants" Valkyrie smiled

"Thanos is your father? But? How can? He is a monster" Loki shocked

"Maybe I took more my mom side rather than my father" Valkyrie puts the clean clothes to Loki's body

"But?" Loki still confusing

"Shhhss, why don't you take a rest? Maybe I healed your wounds, but your soul need a rest. We can talk about it later. Okay?" Valkyrie stood up

She walks away from the room, and closes the door behind her.

Her mobile phone is ringing. And Valkyrie know who is call her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello" Valkyrie talks to the phone

"I thought you will not answer the phone" Nick said

"So that monster is your father?" Nick asked carefully

"That monster had a name. Thanos. And yes, he is my father" Valkyrie explained

"You never mentioned it. So, whose side are you?" Nick asked again

"I'm nobody side. And you never asked me, right? Actually, you must thank me that I saved your pathetic team from my father's wrath" Valkyrie said

"Your father came to attack the earth. You should warn us" Nick grumbled

"Hmm, I had no idea about that. Actually, he just came to visit me and mom. Little extra about earth" Valkyrie said

"How about Loki? Thor really angry that you took his brother" Nicky asked

"He is okay. I healed him just before. He needs a good sleep. That's all. Well, about my father…hem he will leave the earth soon, with my mother. So I don't think you need to worry about him anymore" Valkyrie said

"And you?" Nick curiously

"Well dunno. Maybe still on earth or maybe travel to other galaxy. Oh yeah, coz the problem already solved, I'm out from the stupid team of yours" Vakyrie hung up the phone

She walks down to the living room. Thanos was sitting on the couch, and it quite funny sees him sitting casually at the living room.

"Darling, dinner ready" Zalera call out from the kitchen

So now, three of them are sitting in the kitchen. Thanos seems adore his wife foods. He eats like there is no tomorrow again.

"Val, what is your plan? Do you want to come with us or stay here?" Zalera asked

"I stay here. I don't want to interrupt you and father sweet times. Maybe I'll visit Asgard, and ask Odin for his son" Valkyrie stuffed her mouth

"Why you must choose that weakling? How about Thor? He will become Odin's successor" Thanos seems object about Loki

"That stupid god? He is maybe powerful, but not quite intelligence. Actually, Loki is good and pretty matches with myself. Oh come on father, you will like him….someday" Valkyrie said with happy tone.

"So mother, are you okay takes journeys with father?" Valkyrie looking at his mother

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't underestimate me, sweetie. I'm quite strong. Don't forget that I'm the daughter of the ruler of Hel" Zalera smiled

"Okay, just watch father stupid behavior for me" Valkyrie stands up from the table

"Hmm, I will see Loki for a while" Valkyrie walks out from the kitchen

Valkyrie opens her bedroom. Loki is still sleeping.

"He looks very peaceful" Valkyrie walks and sits on the edge of the bed

She touches Loki's hair and lips. She kisses Loki's lips.

"I wish I can take you with me. But I'm free soul, go wherever I want. And do what I want. Good bye, Loki. I'll never forget you and our beautiful times together" Valkyrie whispered

Finally, Valkyrie decided to leave the earth. But she didn't go with her parents. She prefers to visit her grandfather in Hel realm. Before she went for good, Valkyrie took Loki to SHIELD. She went without saying goodbye to Loki, personally.

Loki after conscious asked Thor about Valkyrie. But Thor shut his mouth closely.

Nick explained what happen to Loki. And Loki felt heartbroken when he knew Valkyrie left him. In the end, Loki wanted to go back to Asgard.

Odin and Fringga, tried to finding a prefect woman as Loki's wife. But Loki didn't want it. His heart still belongs to Valkyrie. Loki distracts his minds with books, and he always volunteers himself to do some dangerous journeys.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie busy with her adventures in many places. She is really free soul, but maybe someday the free soul will back to the heart that waiting for her. Valkyrie looks at the diamond ring on her finger.

"So where is the next destination?" She smiled


	13. Chapter 13

Today Asgard busy with a wedding preparation. Whose wedding? It turns out Loki and Sigyn wedding. Loki after countless of matchmaking from his parent accepted Sigyn as his future wife. So the wedding date already decided, today.

Sigyn is a very beautiful woman. She is calm, mature and graceful. Loki is really lucky to have Sigyn as his future wife. And it seems Loki quite attracted with her.

Loki is in his bed room. He is changing clothes to his royal wedding clothes. He is looking at the mirror, and giving a blank stare.

"Loki. Come on, they already waiting for us on the hall. Why do you just standing like that?" Thor enters the room

"How many years have been passed?" Loki turns his head to Thor

"Oh Loki. Her again? How many times I told you to forget that evil girl?" Thor said

"She is not an evil girl. She saved us, remember?" Loki said

"Yeah right, saved us. Come on brother, this is your big day. Sigyn is the perfect woman for you" Thor said with impatient tone

"Yeah you right, Sigyn is the best I can get. I like her" Loki takes his cape, and walks out from the room

And the wedding ceremony begins.

Loki and Sigyn was standing on the altar. The high priest is standing in front of them.

"Loki and Sigyn, two hearts become one. And no one can separate them" the high priest talked

"And now before we continue the ceremony, who wants to object to this holy wedding may raise their hands. Hmm I see everyone agree with this wedding. So I'll be continue" the high priest said

"Not everyone" someone speaks loudly from the crowd

Loki bit shocked, and not just him but everyone inside the hall.

"Who dare interrupt my brother wedding?" Thor asked angrily

"Me" and then from the center of the crowd, Valkyrie stands and smile widely

"You!" Thor enraged

"Valkyrie!" Loki shocked

"Hello Loki" Valkyrie smile very naughty

"What do you want? Your presence not welcomed here!" Thor said

"I want to take away my lover. He is mine. So I will take what it should be mine" Valkyrie said seriously

"Guards, take her away from this place" Thor command

The guards are directly toward Valkyrie. They are trying to escort Valkyrie out from the hall. But what a pity, Valkyrie knocks out all of them.

"Oh it's very rude to attack a weak girl like me" Valkyrie said

"You! I'll kill you with own hands" Thor walks to Valkyrie

"Stop!" Odin command

Thor stops his movement.

"You are Valkyrie the daughter of Thanos. What do you want with my son?" Odin asked

"Are you deaf oldman? I said I want to take back my lover" Valkyrie said

"Why? You already left him. Why you must ruin his wedding day?" Odin asked again

"I never said goodbye or break up with him. So it means he still mine" say Valkyrie

"But you never come for me after so long. You know I really love you" Loki starts to talk

"I know that. I know you love me. And sorry about the delay. I got a huge problem in Vanaheim. They caught me, but I free at last. I think you father know about that. Because he was one of the stupid men who dare to chain me" Valkyrie explained

"Father, is it true?" Loki asked not believe

"Yes. She brought trouble in Vanaheim" Odin said

"But why you never told me about her?" Loki asked

"Why I should tell you? She is just toying with your heart. She is not good for you" Odin said

"Yeah, whatever oldman. Well, no second chance to defeat me again. Come on Loki, so many things we must catch up" Valkyrie extends her hand

"Go Loki, I know your heart belongs to her" Sigyn smiles

Loki runs to Valkyrie. Thor tries to block him, but Odin prevents Thor.

"Just let him go. Maybe he will get his happiness with her" Odin said

"But father, she is Thanos's daughter" Thor said

"Yes, but she is different from Thanos. She could kill anyone easily at Vanaheim, but she didn't. Trust you brother" Odin said

"Valkyrie, I know you will come to me" Loki holds tightly Valkyrie's hands

"I will not run away again from you. Let's we go on journeys together. I miss you so much, my girly boy" Valkyrie kisses Loki's lips

"Hey oldman, thanks for letting him go with me. See you later, maybe we will visit you someday with your grandchildren" Valkyrie is waving her hand and smiling widely

"Father, Mother don't worry about me. Take care, you too Thor" Loki waving his hand too

And with a blink, they disappeared from the room. Now that's quite confusing for Odin and the others. What kind of magic did Valkyrie used? That girl is really mysterious. Well, what kind of journey they will have?


End file.
